This invention relates to a floppy disc apparatus, and more particularly to a stopper mechanism in a floppy disc apparatus.
In a floppy disc apparatus, a magnetic head is fixed on a carriage which is radially displaced on a floppy disc. In order to limit range of excursion of the carriage, a stopper mechanism is provided on a motor for driving the carriage or on a frame of the apparatus.
A heretofore known stopper mechanism is described in connection with FIG. 3. A carriage 1 is radially displaced as shown by a both-side-pointed arrow in the drawing. The driving mechanism is not shown in the drawing. Movement of the carriage 1 to the right (on the drawing) is stopped when a right-hand surface of the carriage 1 comes in contact with a left-hand surface of a stopper mechanism 52.
In an example shown by FIG. 3, the stopper mechanism comprises a screw which is engaged to a side wall of a frame 3 of the floppy disk apparatus.
Sometimes, the position of the carriage 1 where the carriage is stopped by the stopper mechanism 52 is used as a reference position of the carriage displacement. The reference position is precisely aligned by the screw, and after the alignment, the screw is fixed by adhesive as shown in the drawing.
In an ordinary operation of a floppy disc apparatus, the movement of the carriage becomes slow when it comes near in contact with the stopper mechanism 52, and the driving of the carriage 1 is terminated as soon as the carriage 1 is in contact with the stopper mechanism 52. Therefore, no consideration on shock absorber is necessary for operation of the apparatus. Thus, in an example of a heretofore known stopper mechanism 52 shown in FIG. 3, no shock absorbing mechanism is provided.
But, during transportation of the apparatus or by an accident, the carriage 1 can collide with the stopper mechanism 52. Since both the carriage 1 and the stopper mechanism 52 are rigid, collision between the two members may cause damage on either one of the members or on both members. Even with a slightest damage, the reference position may become unreliable.